


please don't leave me alone

by dontknowjack



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Angst, Character Death, Clay | Dream Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Grief/Mourning, Hurt No Comfort, Kinda, Sad Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Ending, a bit of a 4+1 thing, at the end, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:53:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29067603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontknowjack/pseuds/dontknowjack
Summary: "D-Don't go," he stammered, trying to steady his breathing and getting himself to stop panicking."I'm here," Techno said, voice and hand steady.Or: the four times Techno stayed, kind of, no matter what. Plus, the one time that he didn't.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 175





	please don't leave me alone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [It_is_Rene_Now](https://archiveofourown.org/users/It_is_Rene_Now/gifts).



Dream's heart beat frantically in his chest, pounding in his ears, erratic. He tightened his grip on Techno's hand as if it was the only thing keeping him from falling into oblivion, his eyes wide and hair disheveled, face pale and hands clammy with sweat.

He stared at the hand intertwined with his on the stark white sheets, the harsh fluorescent light illuminating the room. The absence of light and sound from outside was simply another reminder that it was the middle of the night, and that he had woken his friend up.

"Hey," came Techno's voice, pulling out of the pit that his mind was stuck in, deep and slightly awkward as always, but grounding. "You okay?"

"D-Don't go," he stammered, trying to steady his breathing and getting himself to _stop._ Nightmares were hardly a rare occurrence for him, and really, he found it pathetic that he was _still_ like this despite everything. And needing help of all the things in the world, and needing _Techno,_ and he'd probably leave anyways, just like every single other person, and-

"I'm here," Techno said, voice and hand steady but eyes slightly panicking, and Dream hated himself so much for causing Techno to panic.

"Okay," he said, clinging onto the reassurance that both his voice and the feeling of the weight in his hand gave him. "Okay." His shoulders relaxed slightly, and he managed a small smile at the other, which he returned with a small calming squeeze of his hand.

* * *

"Don't _go,"_ Dream whined, pulling at Techno's hand through the crowd of people surrounding them, lights flashing down onto them and whoops and cries of glee echoing through the room.

Green and purple lights alternated, casting flashes of color over the walls. "Clingy green teletubby," Techno huffed, settling down his cup of water on a nearby table.

Dream squawked indignantly. _"What?!"_

"I know you heard that," he retorted, then added, "Plus, you know I _have_ to."

"You - you don't," Dream protested, looking away. "It's the one time I finally get you to come out of your antisocial hole, Techno, you know that normally-"

"I know that normally, you would let me go," he finished, staring a bit worriedly at his friend.

Dream stared at his feet, thinking to himself that he'd finally — _finally —_ convinced Techno to come with him to a group hangout with people he knew he'd like, but of course he'd have to leave only half an hour later. Of course.

And then suddenly he's being enveloped in a hug, albeit a somewhat awkward one, but that didn't matter, because this was Techno and he'd love Techno anyways. No matter what. "Dream, I'm here."

Dark coffee eyes stared into bright emerald green ones, an island between the ruckus surrounding them.

"...Okay," he said, softly, and let Techno go.

He watched silently as he vanished into the crowd.

* * *

"...Don't go..." he mumbled, voice muffled, face pressing into soft shirt material. It was warm and calming and he loved mornings spent like this, closely curled up next to Techno and simply existing peacefully. The muffled sunlight lit up Techno's eyes, making them glow honey-brown and light shining in them.

"What? I'm not leaving, idiot," Techno laughed breathily, pulling Dream closer to him, fingers fumbling onto a grip on one other.

"Whatever," he grumbled, still clinging onto the other, hands wrapped around his waist.

Techno simply hummed in reply, hand carding through light blonde hair. "I'm here, you clingy green blob."

* * *

Dream watched, eyes wide in horror and shaking as Techno, bloody and bruised, was loaded onto the back of an ambulance, stark white and red lights flashing in the dark of the night. He pressed his hands against his mouth, trying to stop the sobs threatening to rip out of his throat.

He didn't know what _happened._

It had be a normal peaceful night, until it just — wasn't, not anymore, he thinks dazedly. His mind felt as if it was stuck on a loop, repeating the things again and again with a sort of detached horror.

Rain pounded down, painting the streets dark. The leaves rustled around him eerily, the cold wind blowing through his bones. He tugged his thin jacket over his frame and curled into himself slightly, shivering, fingers numb and limbs feeling like frozen blocks of ice.

"D-don't go," he managed, voice shaky and subdued, trying to supress the tears he could feel threatening to spill over.

"I-" Techno coughed weakly, quietly, and it was so unlike _Techno_ that it made Dream panic. "I'm here."

He slowly lowered his hand, which he had reached out in a plead to _please don't leave._ He clenched and unclenched his fist, trying to hope, trying to tell himself it was going to be alright.

Dream dug his nails into his arm as he watched the wailing ambulance drive away, tires skidding on wet roads and lights flashing as the rain continued to fall.

He stood there, alone, a lone figure among the people walking by and living their everyday life, not bothering to wipe away the wet bangs stuck to his forehead and tears streaming down his face, opting instead to watch, blankly.

_It's okay. It's going to be okay._

But every time he closed his eyes, he swore that he could still see crimson blood splattered on the ground.

* * *

Dream drew his knees to his chest, rocking back and forth slightly on damp forest ground. His green hoodie was smudged with mud and gravel, shoes stained with grass and littered with pebbles. His hair was disheveled, skin pale.

His eyes stared blankly at the grave markings.

_Technoblade_

_Beloved Friend, Son, Brother_

_1999 - 2021_

"Don't go," he whispered, voice hoarse and rough from disuse. He squeezed his eyes shut, clenched his fists. Prayed to whatever god or higher force or — _whatever, he doesn't care, he just wants Techno back —_ there was.

And he let himself, for a brief moment, _hope._

When he reopened his eyes, the same empty, emotionless words still stared back at him.

He screamed.

He yelled and sobbed and _cried,_ cried because Techno was gone and there was no him coming back, not anymore. No more lazy mornings curled up together, no more petty and dumb arguments about who's better, no more nights spent playfully teasing each other, no more love from the first man who had ever showed him any.

He curled up against the cold gravestone, so unlike Techno's awkward but warm touches, and cried.

**Author's Note:**

> lmao i did no research for this besides googling what an ambulance looked like lmaoo its probably not. accurate but whatever fcuk that
> 
> plus i couldn't officially call techno 'dave' without bursting into laughter,,, the grave scene was probably ruined anyways LMAO
> 
> also, this might sound shippy? it's not. honestly, part of the reason i wrote this was because,,,, lmao you can totally love people platonically. you can totally have a really strong bond with someone without your relationship being romantic. love the homies, everyone ✌️


End file.
